Digimon Adventure Zero Three
by Soundwave-82
Summary: following the defeat of MaloMyotismon a new enemy has emerged to conquer the digital world can the digidestine this new enemy and save the digital world from this new enemy.
1. Episode 1

Digimon Adventure 03

Episode 1:

Mysterious Temple

Digital world

An elderly old man wearing robes he is steering in a black pool of water at the future of the DigiDestine and the family they will have (AN season two Epilogue) he starts laughing evilly "those foolish Digidestine will never have their future come to pass I will see to it that they will fall at my hand" says the man

While the walls are covered with images of the Digidestine and there Digimon the elderly man walks around the temple and rubs his hand over the wall he focus his sights on two of the most important DigiDestine Kari and TK and their Digimon

"What to do to those two the Crest of Light and Hope are what I need to destroy them to destroy the others" says the man and just then a smaller hooded creature entered the room he was holding a silver staff

"What are your orders master what fun can we have with them" ask a small creature no more than 5'1" he has a red hood and holding a gold staff and a small pooch of hooked to his left waist he has red eyes

"I want you to bring me the boy of Hope and Girl of Light turn so I can turn them into their opposite turn by hope into Despair and Light into Dark do you think you can handle it my loyal Trickmon" ask the elderly man

"It'll be easy my master with the Digidestine without child of Hope and Light out of the way the Digidestine won't be a problem and I have a minion that can do it" says Trickmon and his disappears and the elderly man goes back to the pool of water and started watching events unfold in the real world

2100 Hours

Kamiya residence

Kari room

Kari is busy studying on her computer while her Digimon Gatamon tries to go to sleep but she struggle to sleep with the light on

"Come on Kari I need my beauty sleep if I don't my nine hours I'm crankily the next morning" says Gatamon as she looks up at Kari

"I need to finish my English course homework" says Kari as she types some more the computer

"If had did it when you got home from instead of talking with TK you could of finished it three hours ago" says Gatamon

"If I remember I wanted to but someone was talking with a little Digimon partner we both know who we are talking about here" says Kari

"well what a girl to do for fun with a computer you can only what funny human video on YouTube and beside there one really fun video I want over and over again It Funny I just had to tell Patamon about them" says Gatamon

"More like you just wanted to talk to Patamon" says Kari "so which of you came up with the idea of sent emails to my email account from TK asking me or me to TK ask us to meet at the cinema" she ask looking at her Digimon partner and noticed her partner

"what do mean I don't anything you are talking about" says Gatamon trying to look innocent

"You done if you didn't want me to find out you should of logoed me back out of my yahoo mail account " says Kari "any how did you find my password out anyway and why did you do it" she enquire

"Well it was ask after reading your dairy I knew you dying for TK to ask you out so we decide to act on your account and beside you password a big hint TaKari you scream you love TK" says Gatamon

"Thanks we decide to follow with you date" says Kari starts to fell sleepily and is struggling to stay awake she looks at her Digimon Gatamon

...Sleep girl of Light...says a mysterious voice Kari looks around her room and then at her Digimon partner

"Did you say something?" ask Kari

"No" says Gatamon

"well Suddenly I feel very sleepily" says Kari and places her head down on the desk and she falls into a deep sleep

"Now that you mention it I feel sleepily " says Gatamon and she fall asleep on the bed mysterious voice is heard laughing and both Gatamon and Kari disappeared

Elsewhere

Takaishi residence

T.K room

Patamon is watching his friend TK working on the computer and TK notice the worried look on Patamon.

"Are you mad at what we did" ask Patamon

"For what setting me up on a date with Kari of course not I been trying to ask her out for a while but Unlike Tai or Davis I didn't have the courage to ask her she told me she never had courage ask me out so we spent the whole lunch period talking it drove Davis mad" says TK

..Sleep boy of Hope...say the same mysterious voice that Kari heard this coursed TK look around the room

"Hey Patamon did you hear something" ask TK

"No why do you ask TK" says Patamon

"Suddenly I'm very tired" say TK as he places his head on the desk and drifts of to a deep sleep this soon followed by Patamon the same mysterious can be heard laughing and then both TK and Patamon disappear.

A few hours later

Digital world

TK and Patamon start to come round and they both noticed they were in the digital world and they notice Kari and Gatamon coming towards them.

"Kari are you and Gatamon ok?" asks TK

"Yeah I'm fine know you are here as well how did we get into the digital world Gennai send there shouldn't be any evil in the world" says Kari

"TK last thing I was in my room I was working on my computer and telling Patamon he not in trouble for setting us up on our a date then I heard a mysterious voice" says TK

"Saying Sleep Child of then you suddenly felt very sleepily"interrupts Kari moving closer to TK and the two of them entered into a hug "yeah" says TK and he and Kari passionately kiss each other

"Oh how romantic you look romantic together make me oh so weak at the knees if I had any that is" says a mysterious voice that heard in their rooms they broke apart from their kiss to face Trickmon

"The name Trickmon I'm a Ultimate level Digimon and I'm a full tricks and my deadly **Trickshot Attack** will leave you out for the count" says Trickmon

"What do you want?" ask TK

"My master wants you work for him and help him take over the Digital World and then the real world" says Trickmon

"Yeah like that going to happen" says TK and looks at his Digimon partner and Kari move to his side and they hold hands before breaking releasing

"Patamon you know what to do" says TK

"You got it TK" says Patamon

"You go Gatamon" says Kari

"Patamon digivole to Angemon" after the transformation Angemon was in the place of Patamon

"Gatamon digivole to Angewomon" after the transformation Angewomon replaced Gatamon

"Is that suppose to impress me believe me it doesn't" says Trickmon

"**Hand of Fate**" says Angemon as he fires a beam of light from his fist but Trickmon dodge out of the way

"**Trickshot Attack**" says Trickmon and he fires a ball of energy at Angemon who deflected the ball away

"Not Bad Angemon let me try" says Angewomon

"Go for it Angewomon" says Angemon

"**Celestial Arrows**" say Angewomon and she launches a number of light arrows at Trickmon and like with Angemon he dodges the attack

"**Trickshot Attack" **says Trickmon and fires two balls of dark energy towards the two angels they dodge them with easy the energy ball hit threes behind them

"**Haven Charm**" says Angewomon and fires a cross made up of pink energy towards Trickmon who simple created a powerful energy barrier that took the impact Trickmon just shrugged it off

"**Trickshot Attack**" says Trickmon and fire two ball of black energy balls towards Angemon and Angewomon

"Angemon digivole to MagnaAngemon" and Angemon and he digivoled to his Ultimate level

"**Gate of Destiny**" says MagnaAngemon and draws a circle and gate of light opens up and the two energy balls go into the gateway after that the Gate of Destiny closed

"Two ultimate levels against one Ultimate looks like I need some help with this matter" says Trickmon

"Trickmon Digivole to Trickmon" says Trickmon after glowing light surrounds him and after the light settles down Trickmon appeared nothing had changed

"What was that all about" ask Kari

"Simple I'm a mega now you have no hope beating this" says Trickmon

"**Trickshot Sphere attack**" he says an large ball of energy is thrown towards them MagnaAngemon and he sliced through the larger energy ball and is smack with the butt of the staff and his energy is drained and he de-digivole to Patamon and the he attacks Angewomon and in the same way drains her energy as she also de-digivole into Gatamon and then TK and Gatamon picked up their partners and they run off they are soon followed by Trickmon

TK and Kari are running through the forest Patamon is sat on his head and Kari is carrying Gatamon Trickmon continues to follow them Kari and TK look behind them to see Trickmon still following the reach a large opened area they stop as they tried to catch their breaths

Trickmon arrived at the area TK and Kari had stopped in and the two Digidestine look to see him standing their TK and Kari know their partners don't have the energy to digivole

"Kari run for it I hold it off him" says TK

"No I won't lose you" says Kari as she held her TK tightly refusing to leave his side with other hand reached into pouch on his left side and removed handful of black dust and blew it towards the two the Teenager and their Digimon they breath in the dust

"Place you Digimon in front of you" says Trickmon

"As you command master" TK and Kari together place Patamon and Gatamon in front of them all four of them where in a deep trance and then Trickmon waves his staff and the four of them teleport away.

Mysterious Temple

Digital world

Elderly man looks at TK and Kari standing in a trance that Trickmon had placed them in he turns to face the Trickmon

"You did well my loyal servant" says the elderly man and laughed evilly

"Always happy to help master Odamon" says Trickmon kneels at his master feet and watched as Odamon walks to TK and Kari standing in a trance with their Digimon

"Time to turn them into my servants" says Odamon and raises his left hand and points it towards them a Dark cloud surrounds TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatamon after a few minutes the dark energy consumes them after the Darkness dies down TK and Kari eyes have a tinted dark red eyes and kneel at their master feet

"What is your bidding master" ask TK as he knelt at Odamon feet followed by Kari both of their eyes are have dark red tinted eyes they

"You two my servants will help me conquer the digital world and make it to a world of pure darkness so that I can then conquer the real world" says Odamon

"Yes master it will be done" says TK and Kari together.

"Excellent I knew I could count on my angels of Dark and Despair the Digital world shall be mine and mine alone to control and then I shall merged the Digital world and real world to create my own world" says Odamon and laugh evilly.

End of Episode 1:


	2. Episode 2

Episode Two:

Odamon Temple

Digital world

Odamon is current looking into a pool of liquid when Trickmon entered the room he is followed by TK and Kari are now wearing black version of their clothes they are soon joined by Patamon and Gatamon

"Are you ready to help me conquer the Digital world my Servants" ask Odamon

"yes master we ready and willing to serve you master" says Kari

"I trust you have mastered the technique I taught you well" ask Odamon

"Yes master we have mastered it fully and are ready to destroy your enemies" says TK

"Excellent my loyal servants show me you have mastered this new ability" says Odamon

"You ready Gatamon" ask Kari

"Yes" says Gatamon as Kari held up her new black Digivice and it began to glow as did she and Kari

"Gatamon Bio matrix digivole to Dark-Ophanimon Angel of Darkness" says Gatamon as she and Kari merged and become one creature a tall angelic figure which has Kari face and she had black armour and black demonic angle wings

"You up for it pal" says TK

"Yeah master" says Patamon as he watches as TK hold his black Digivice and it begins to glow as it did when Kari did it

Patamon Bio matrix digivole to Dark-Seraphimon Angel of Despair" says Patamon as he and TK merged and become one he become one Angelic figure and had black armour like Ophanimon and he had black demonic wings

"Most excellent" says Odamon

"Glad you like it master we are ready to conquer the digital world for you master" says Dark-Seraphimon with TK voice

"Our friends won't know what hit them" says Dark-Ophanimon speaking with Kari voice and then both Dark Ophanimon and Dark Seraphimon knelt down and their masters feet

"So master who do you want us to destroy first our brothers or digidestine with DigiEggs" ask Dark Seraphimon

"That will be completely up to you" says Odamon

"Then lets destroy those fools with the DigiEggs and our DNA partners then we shall attack our brothers" says Dark Ophanimon and then Dark Ophanimon and Dark Seraphimon separated back to their original forms of Kari and Gatamon and TK and Patamon and they leave the temple and they soon arrived in a large forest area of the Digital world

"I have a perfect idea on how to lore Davis and the others my worthless brother must have told them I have disappeared" says Kari as she types an e-mail to Davis which read

To Davis

Davis you where right about TK he's flipped out and is holding me hostage in the Digital World please hurry up and rescue before he turns me evil we and Gatamon need your help please hurry and save me

Love Kari XXX.

She first shows the message to TK and he quickly read the message and a smile appeared on his face as he read the message

"Yeah that should bring Davis to the Digital World anything to try and win your heart" he says and then hands the D-terminal back to Kari and she clicks on send and the message is sent

"Please my heart only belongs to you TK and soon Davis and the Digidestine It'll be fun to see the look on Davis face when I defect him he and Ken shall be our first to be destroyed" says Kari with an evil tone in her voice

"How long do you think it will take Davis and the other to arrive in the Digital World" ask Gatamon

"not long knowing Davis he always rush head first into battle and not think his actions through you should be our teams leader you much better always looking out for little old me and do anything to protect me as my darling brother ask you to" says Kari and she and TK passionately kissed each for a few minutes before they broke apart TK and Patamon headed into the bushes leave Gatamon and Kari alone

After a while

Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody arrive with their Digimon partners Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon and starts heading through the forest

"Come on we have find Kari she need saving from that evil TG I knew she would need me to save her" says TK

"Yeah it'll be easy to beat that little batgit who stole Gatamon from me" say Veemon as he got into a fighting stance

The group of Digidestine found Kari and Gatamon in a clearing Kari was holding her left ankle they run over to her

"Are you Ok Kari where TK" ask Yolei as she helps Kari to stand

"I don't know we he turn evil he tried to turn me evil we ran anyway we need to get out of here before he finds us I won't join his quest to conquer the digital world" says Kari as she looks at Gatamon using Veemon as support to stand

"Something not right about this way would TK turn evil" thought Cody himself

"It not far to the Digiport we came through to get to you" says Davis looks at Kari being supporting by Yolei to stand on her injured ankle

Just then TK came out of the bushes with Patamon on his head and Davis and Ken block his path while Yolei, Cody , Kari escape with Hawkmon, Veemon, Gatamon and Armadillomon

"You're not getting Kari to make her evil like you have become" says Davis

"Don't make me laugh Davis she is already evil" says TK

"Your lye TS Kari would never become evil like you have you and Kari ask me to protect her from you" says Davis

"No we our master has opened our eyes to the power of the Darkness and we enjoy more than being bearers of Hope and Light I'm the bearer of Despair now and Kari is the bearer of Darkness" says TK

"Then the email Kari was a trap to gets us here" says Ken

"You're a genius of course our master want you here so we can destroy you" says TK

"Davis go and warn Yolei and Cody they are in danger I'll handle TK and Patamon" says Ken and with this Davis rush in the direction Yolei and Cody had gone.

"This is going to be fun" says TK and Patamon flies off TK head and lands in front of TK and looks at Ken aims his Digivice

"You ready for this Wormmon" says Ken

"Yeah Ken" says Wormmon

"Wormmon digivole to Stingmon" says Wormmon and the transformation situation Stingmon had replaced Wormmon

TK shrugged it off and aims his Digidevice which was black and aims it towards Patamon and it glows bring dark energy

"Patamon Bio Matrix Digivole to Dark Seraphimon" says Patamon as he and TK began merging after the transformation sequence only Patamon mega forms was left both Dark Seraphimon and Stingmon began battling

Elsewhere

Davis runs as fast as he can to catch up with the other to fine them heading towards the Digiport

"I guess my boyfriend told you we have joined the forces of darkness to help them conquer the Digital World" says Kari and smack Yolei in the face and sends her flying Kari looks at Gatamon

"LIGHTING PAW" says Gatamon and Veemon is sent flying into a tree and Davis rushes over to him and helps him get to his feet

"Why are you doing this you're the bearer of the light" says Yolei

"Simple my old self was a weakling my new master has eliminated all traces of my Light trace and I have pledge my loyalty to him "says Kari as she removes her Digidevice and aims it at Gatamon

"Ready to destroy them my partner" she ask

"Yeah I am" says Gatamon as pure dark energy consume her and Kari

"Gatamon Bio matrix digivole to Dark Ophanimon angel of Darkness" says Gatamon as she and Kari begin to merge after the transformation only Dark Ophanimon was remaining.

"**DARK JAVELIN**" says Dark Ophanimon and launches an attack at her friends the Digimon dodges out of the way of the attack.

"Knock some sense into her Veemon" says Davis

"You got it Davish" says Veemon

"Veemon Digivole to ExVeemon" says Veemon after the transformation sequence ExVeemon had replaced Veemon location

"**V-LASER**" says ExVeemon and fire a beam of energy towards Dark Ophanimon but she simple blocked the attack and they hear Kari laughing evilly

"**DARK PULSE**" says Dark Ophanimon and charged a ball of energy in her left hand before firing at ExVeemon and it sends him flying before changing back into his Rookie level

"Veemon are you ok" ask Davis

"Ouch what was that ran me over Davish" ask Veemon as he struggled to his feet and got in a fighting stance

"You can't beat me in this form I'm a mega level Digimon you can't even with Imperialdramon I will simple destroy you all" says Dark Ophanimon and continued laughing

"Do something you guys" says Davis

"Hawkmon you up" says Yolei

"Hawkmon digivole to Arkelomon" says Hawkmon after the transformation sequence Arkelomon was in its place

"I'm a mega Digimon" says Dark Ophanimon

"**DARK PULSE BOMBARDEMENT" **says Dark Ophanimon and unleashed a bombardment of dark energy balls and Arkelomon and is sent flying and dedigivoled to Hawkmon

"Digi Armour Energize" says Cody

"Armadillomon Armour Digivole Digmon the drill of Knowledge" says Armadillomon after the Transformation sequence Digmon had replaced Armadillomon

"**GOLD RUSH**" says Digmon and unleashed an attack at Dark Ophanimon but she simple blocks it and they miss her

"You're not getting this I can't be beaten in this form" says Dark Ophanimon and launched an attack Digmon after the dust settles Dark Ophanimon stands over the fallen Digimon who has changed back to Armadillomon

Dark Seraphimon comes over carrying Ken and Wormmon and tossed them to the ground Ken get back on his feet as did Wormmon

Dark Seraphimon and Dark Ophanimon walks towards each other and hold hands as they look at Davis and Ken standing side by Side

"ready Ken" ask Davis

"yeah" says Ken

"Wormmon Digivole to Stingmon" says Wormmon

"Veemon Digivole to ExVeemon" says Veemon

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivole to Paladimon" says the two champion Digimon together after a the transformation sequence Paladimon

"Paladimon mega digivole to Impirdramon" says Paladimon after a transformation sequence there mega form stood in his place

"Impirdramon change to Fighting stance" says Impirdramon as it changed to it fighting stance prepared to battle the new there former friends.

End of chapter 


End file.
